


I Didn't Expect You

by babydragon73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is a gay mess, Blind Date, F/F, Flirting, Kara is trying to help but fails but doesn't, Maggie is smooth af, Meet-Cute, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: Alex is set up on a blind date by her well meaning sister but it takes an interesting turn.





	

Alex was going to kill Kara.

Sure, she knew her little sister meant well when she said she was going to set her up on a blind date with “the perfect girl” but, as she has been waiting for Miss Perfect for twenty minutes past the time they agreed to meet, she had a feeling Kara picked the wrong girl for her.

After she came out as gay two months ago, Kara had been on a nonstop mission to show Alex how much she loved and accepted her. Their sister movie nights now consisted of LGBTQ friendly rom-coms and rainbow colored cupcakes. Kara even planned for them to attend National City’s Pride parade that summer. While all of her sister’s love was amazing, Alex had drawn the line at Kara finding her a girlfriend. She was fine being single for a while; hell, she had spent almost thirty years of her life not accepting herself, she was allowed to play the field for a while. But, Kara’s puppy dog pout was something no one could resist, especially Alex. So, when they were having dinner together earlier that week, the older Danvers had reluctantly agreed to being set up by Kara. The younger Danvers had squealed and pulled Alex into a death grip of a hug. She assured Alex the girl she had in mind was everything she needed: she loved her law enforcement job as much as Alex did, she had the prettiest dark hair, and always wore leather jackets. When Alex had asked for the girl’s name, Kara refused to give it; she said it would add an air of mystery to the whole deal.

Alex took a sip of her second beer, cringing as the waitress who waited on her passed her table again, shooting her a pitying look. She could feel the entire bar looking at her the same way; like she was the girl who always got stood up. Well, Alex wasn’t having it anymore. She drained the last of her beer and was about to put some money on the table before fleeing when the door burst open. She raised her eyes and almost choked on the breath she had been taking.

The woman who entered the bar was by far the prettiest girl Alex had ever seen. She had thick, dark hair that flowed down her back and had light brown colored tips. She wore a light grey crop top under a tight black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and matching boots. What really captured Alex’s attention was the woman’s eyes; as she scanned the bar looking for someone, the tall redhead could see her eyes were like twin pools of melted chocolate and she had a feeling she would be okay with drowning in them. As if she heard that thought, the woman locked eyes with her and her plump lips spread into an adorable smile. The woman made her way over to Alex and the redhead had to sit down in surprise.

“Hello,” the woman greeted and Alex swooned. Even her voice was sexy, “I’m so sorry I’m late. My case ran longer than expected since our suspect tried to flee.”

Alex cocked her head to the side, “Did you catch him?”

The woman nodded, excitedly, “You bet! It was pretty awesome but, still, its no excuse to keep a beautiful woman waiting,” Alex blushed as the woman signaled to the waitress, “Two beers please. And nachos; I don’t know about you but I’m starving.”

Alex was pleasantly surprised. She had assumed dating women would include hiding her bad eating habits but this woman had no shame about ordering a plate of meat and cheese. It was refreshing and definitely made up for her tardiness. “Umm, I’m Alex,” she weakly waved.

The woman grinned, “I’m Maggie. Sorry about barging in here. I’m still hopped up on adrenaline.”

Alex waved away her apology, “I get it. I get pretty keyed up after a chase myself.”

Maggie titled her head to the side and shot her a lopsided grin. The redhead could see twin dimples in her smile and had to stop herself from tracing them with her finger, “What do you do exactly? I didn’t get a lot of info on you.”

“It was to preserve the mystery,” Alex teased, quoting what Kara told her. It was the right thing to say as Maggie laughed, “I’m with the FBI.”

“Oooo, a Fed, huh? Is it true you all wear the same pantsuits and watch bad cop movies at Quantico?”

Alex rolled her eyes playfully, “Yup, you caught me,” the waitress came by with their food and drinks. She took a sip of beer before continuing, “What do you do?”

Maggie smiled, “I’m a cop. National City Police Department. I’ve been there for five years.”

“Do you like it?” Alex asked, curious.

“Definitely,” Maggie nodded, “I’ve seen a lot of action on this force. Keeps me in shape.” Unconsciously, the redhead’s eyes were drawn to the curve of Maggie’s waist and, when she made eye contact with the brunette, she noticed. The blush came back to her cheeks full force and she took a sip of beer to hide it.

___________________________________________

Two hours later, Alex and Maggie were sitting close together, laughing at the story Maggie was telling about the first time she had to shoot her gun. She had put the bullets in backwards and it almost exploded in her hands. Thankfully, she wasn’t at a scene when it happened so it was funny to think of a rookie Maggie standing at the NCPD shooting range, covered in soot and grinning sheepishly at her fellow officers. They had been drinking nonstop as they talked and had shared two plates of nachos. Alex felt warm, full, and tipsy. Kara wasn’t kidding when she said Maggie was perfect for her. She could actually see them hanging out more.

“Hey,” Alex said, as their laughter died down, “This is really nice.”

Maggie finished her beer before putting her hand over Alex’s, “It is. I hope I’m not being too forward when I say I hope it happens again.”

Alex shook her head; her cheeks heating up again, “Definitely not,” the women made eye contact and Maggie shot her a sassy wink. She giggled, “Wow, Kara was so right about you.”

Maggie titled her head again, “Kara? Your sister?”

The redhead looked at her, confused, “Yeah, my sister. Didn’t you talk to her about coming here?”

The brunette shook her head, “No, I’ve never met your sister before. Susan set this up.”

“Who is Susan?” Alex asked, more confused than ever.

“You know Susan. Don’t you guys got to yoga together? That’s what she told me, anyways.” The two women regarded each other for a moment before pulling out their phones.

Alex had a few missed messages from Kara:

_Alex, I’m so sorry. Stephanie had to cancel tonight. She got held up at work._

_Alexxxxxx I’m sorry_

_Are you ignoring me?_

_Come over! I’ll get us pizza and I promise we can watch scary movies!_

_ALLLEXXXXXXXXX_

She reread her sister’s messages, feeling a twinge of disappointment creep into the pit of her stomach. Alex looked up to see Maggie looking sadly at her phone. “I guess we were with the wrong person, huh?”

Maggie slowly nodded her head, “Uh, yeah, I guess so. My date is at the bar down the street. My friend gave me the wrong address.”

Alex swallowed the sadness she felt, “Well, if you want to go, you can. Don’t let me hold you up any longer.” Maggie said nothing for a few moments and Alex figured she was trying to find a nice way to leave. Well, she was going to go before she was humiliated any further. Alex went to stand up when a soft hand wrapped around her wrist. She turned to find Maggie grinning at her.

“How about we get out of here and you show me some of your famous pool skills, Danvers?”

Alex smiled, widely, “You’re on, Sawyer.”


End file.
